John x Nora
by LadyLunaRavenswood
Summary: This was written by Airagog who is a participant in my original RP Cirque de Montres only makes sense if you know the RP (can be found on RP nation)


John sighed as he approached the clearing where Nora was. He had followed the tracks easily enough, not like the shapeshifter had even attempted to cover his tracks. He ducked under a branch and saw Nora, sitting along. Looks like the wolf had gone out to hunt. He sighed as he stepped forward, his footsteps making plenty of noise to alert her to his presence. It worked as Nora turned whenever she heard the sound of leaves crunching, but was soon disappointed whenever it turned out to be just John. "Oh," Nora said disdainfully, "It's you.." John sighed as he sat down next to her, not even bothering to look at her. Nora continued, "Come to collect 'your reward'? Or maybe you're here to capture me again and want to play the hero." John kept silent as Nora continued, "I can't return to the circus. I can't go back to my family." John nodded, "This thought has occurred to me before." Nora gave him a look of complete and utter distasteful shock, "I just tell you that I can't see the people who fucking care about me and you give me that kind of bullshit answer? What the hell gives you the right anyway?" She stood up, now clearly angry with John. John looked up at her, a bit of sadness in his face as he looked down, "You killed people you know, that's not something that's easy to forgive. This is what happens whenever you make a stupid mistake." Tears now started to well up in Nora's eyes as she looked at him, could this man truly be so heartless? John sighed as he continued, "Then again, I can't exactly say I know much about having a loving family." Nora stopped, this was a new development for sure. "I'm a Crowley. Even more so I'm the great grandson of Aleistar Crowley. That means all the atrocities he committed, everything unforgivable he did has been passed down to me. Which means I have to repay the sins I didn't even commit. From the get go my life has been decided and there's nothing I can say to do anything about it. I was forced into Interpol because of my bloodline and was told that maybe one day I may earn my freedom." John looked up at the sky, "But.. That won't happen my fate is decided. But maybe," He said looking at Nora, "Maybe I can at least contain the collateral damage." Nora shook he head, "What do you mean?" John sighed as he closed his eyes, "I didn't want you to do this you know. I don't want to imprison you. I'd like to help you. I'm odd like that. I like to help everyone I can, man, woman, demon, or human. I want to live by people's happiness, not by their misery. I want to be known as the man who saved the world, not the man who sold it. I want this world to be more rich and beautiful, a land where all manner of beings can coexist peacefully and make this life a grand adventure." Nora looked at him with confusion as she sat back down. What was this man babbling about? Just another human who wanted to play the hero it sounded like. John sighed and looked at her, "But it doesn't always play out that way, does it? Sometimes people have to die. That's how life is. But, just because everyone has to die doesn't mean everyone has to be unhappy." John said as he grabbed her hand, "Maybe I can make a few people happy. My life may be over, but you? You have a family, a wonderful, odd, dorky family. I've been talking and I want to reunite you with them. That's why I'm hunting down Nosferatu as quickly as I can. If I can kill him, the Chancellor wants him dead very badly. So badly that he would easily pardon you." Nora gasped at this. Was it true? Did she have a chance to return? She shook her head, no. This was just another man who wanted her. He wanted to sleep with her and he was getting her hopes up. He would promise anything and then the next day once his urges had been satisfied he would leave. John smiled slightly as he looked at Nora, "I want you to be happy. To live a good and free life. To be with your family. I may not get that chance, but that's alright." Nora shook her head. No, he was spouting nonsense, what the hell was he talking about? Her happiness? A good life? John stood up, smiling, a hint of sadness behind it, "If I can make you happy, if I can reunite you with your family, if I can make you smile. I think I'll be able to sleep a little better at night. I, I guess I just wanted to tell you that. Don't give up hope, okay?" John said as he started to walk away. Nora grabbed his hand. She didn't understand him. What was he talking about? She pulled him back down and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care anymore. He wanted to make her happy. He was doing everything he could to make sure she got back to her family. She had no idea why, but she didn't care anymore. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. John closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him on top of her. Maybe, just for a little while, they could find happiness. Hours later John lay on the ground, clothes to the side with Nora on top of him, holding him close. He sighed, he had almost forgotten what this was like. He wrapped his arms around Nora sighing, maybe just five more minutes of this. Yeah, five more minutes sounded pretty nice.


End file.
